


a little indoor day trip

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist!Jon, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), M/M, Platonic Jon and Martin ft cuddling, Soft JonElias, Soft PeterMartin, slight angst, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: Two couples, a set of friends and a set of enemies, spend a calming day playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons.-Also known as the soft JonElias and soft PeterMartin fic that no one probably wanted but me.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	a little indoor day trip

**Author's Note:**

> SOFT JONELIAS
> 
> SOFT PETERMARTIN
> 
> That's all.

Seated comfortably in Martin’s lap, Jon laughed as Elias missed another tarantula, causing the mini version of him to faint. On his screen, he and Martin were attempting to find Peter, the other man showing up and disappearing the next moment. 

“Peter! You can’t just hide the whole game!”

“I can...shhh, I’ve almost got this fish….Sims!”

“Heh.” 

On Peter’s screen, Jon just pole vaulted over the river where Peter was fishing, causing the fish to disappear. In a flash, he had his net out and began to run after Jon’s tiny ‘Archivist’, the man himself giggling as he ran toward Elias.

“Eli! Eli help me!” As Elias’s ‘Jonah’ came rushing toward Peter with a gold axe in hand, Martin rolled his eyes and kept buying turnips. 

(Martin very happily blocked out Jon’s nickname for their boss (okay he was Jon’s boyfriend but whatever), humming a little bit louder as Jon kept calling for Elias.

Peter tucked that name away for future blackmail material.

The three men in the room said nothing of Jon’s childish behavior, instead keeping their moods light.)

Yesterday had been...it had been a bad day. Elias had gone with Peter to Moorland House to discuss potentially bringing a few other avatars on board to their plan to get rid of the Extinction (or to contain it for examination, as Elias wanted) and that had apparently been what the newborn Entity had been waiting for as several of its creatures attached the Institute. Luckily, only the Archival staff had been there, as Elias had made a new policy stating that only they were allowed to be there on Saturday), but it was unlucky for them. The things had gone after Daisy first, her and Melanie usually the front line in any attacks. After that…

Martin saw Elias reach for Jon’s hand to give it a soft squeeze and glared at the blonde for the intrusion. 

‘On your face’ was mouthed back at him. 

Prick.

In the end, it was Jon who had destroyed the things, Eyes wide and seeing, prying every little bit of sanity from the things. In doing so, they shattered a lamp and a small section of statements ignited. 

Martin shuttered and moved his character toward Jon’s, who was emoting delight at watching Elias chase Peter around. Placing his purchased book next to Jon, he pressed the disagreement reaction. 

“Hey, you doing okay?” Martin whispered, letting Peter and Elias yell at each other. 

“Hm? Oh, yes Martin. I think I’m mostly better now. That’s the first time something like this has happened, so hopefully we can learn from this if it happens again.”

“It’s never happening again.” Jon glanced up to see Elias staring at him, mouth twisted in a snarl.

“From now on if I leave the Institute, either Simon or Peter are staying with you. If neither of them are available, Annabelle will do. This is never happening again.”

“Elias…”

“I won’t hear it Jon. I’ve decided that I’ll start reading statements as well, to help process the backlog. I’ll probably take the ones from my first life, those are quite boring really.”

“You just don’t want Jon to know about your dirty laundry.” 

“Lukas…” Reaching across to swipe at Peter, the blonde narrowed his eyes but dropped his arm when Jon was suddenly curled next to him to run it through Jon’s hair. 

“‘Your Loyal Servant, Barnabas’, ‘Dearest Jonah’, ‘Dear Lord Magnus’. How many men were trying to get into your bed, Jonah? How many did?” From his lap, he heard Jon laugh. 

“You know bringing up Barnabas is fair game, Peter. I think those statements reveal your petty side as well. My lustful tendencies are nothing compared to that. Quite unbecoming of a Lukas.”

“So honest, so honest. Jon’s been doing a number on you.” 

“Peter…” Martin's stern voice cut through the room’s heavy atmosphere. 

“Sorry dear.” Returning his attention to his gold colored switch, Elias watched as Peter’s ‘Sailor’ walked over to Martin’s ‘Martin’ and placed down ten thousand bells. When Martin turned his glare at Elias, he too walked over and placed down as many bells. 

“Good. Now, shall we get back to the matter at hand.” Jon nodded and continued to chop at Peter’s trees, collecting the apples that fell. 

“If anyone wants to move islands, I think my hot item was hay bed. I’ve pretty much weeded this island-”

“Hey!”

“-so we can go back to mine and pick up the weeds there.”

“Wait, Jon, can we swing by mine? I’ve got like several hundred weeds and need help watering my flowers.”

“Of course, Martin. Elias, I’ll lend you a watering can, let’s go.”

“I am not a chore boy, Jon!”

“Hm.”

“Jo-...that’s cheating dear.” Martin sneaked a peak at the cuddling couple as he rose from his chair, chuckling when he noticed that Jon had tucked himself under Elias’s chin, the Heart turning pink at the attention. Walking over to the large couch that Peter had claimed for his own, he sat down next to the captain, keeping about a foot’s worth of distance between them. Peter nodded, a smiling twitching on his lips. A few moments later, he swung an arm over the couch, fingers resting just below Martin’s hairline. Tilting his head back just a bit, he smiled giddily when he felt large fingers tangle in his curly hair. 

Glancing at Jon, Elias waiting to fly home and Peter waiting for everyone to leave and therefore taking the time to check their phones (Elias's a sleek black thing and Peter’s a flip phone), the greying man smiled softly at him. He slightly tilted his head toward Peter and in return Martin motioned with his eyebrows toward Elias. After a moment, they both laughed.

“Something funny, dear?” Green eyes never left his phone, but one of Elias’s perfectly shaped eyebrows was raised.

“Just a little inside joke, Eli. Nothing to worry about.”

“Yea, nothing to worry about.”

As silence settled over the living room, Martin nodded to himself.

A calm before the storm.

“Hey! Where did all my hybrid flowers go!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Catch me being a wreck of JonElias and PeterMartin on twitter[@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais)!


End file.
